


[Fanvid] Times Will Change

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the twenty years since he parted ways with Duncan MacLeod, Methos has been reinventing himself over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Times Will Change

**Author's Note:**

> When hl_chronicles first announced the categories for the 20 years of Highlander challenges I immediately had two thoughts. 1)That's a great idea. 2) Too bad you can't vid that. But using killabeez as a sounding board, it dawned on me that I could do this by pulling together clips from Highlander, Peter Wingfield's later tv work and other source material.
> 
> The song, Times Will Change by Danish band Marvins Revolt, was the only one I considered. I liked the changing pace of the music and the lyrics are filled with urge to keep moving, grow stronger and survive. What could be more Methos than that?


End file.
